Billy's First Time
by Gwar 2
Summary: Max and Billy are the only ones home,and along with Henry,they soon try something unthinkable
1. chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at the thunderman house.Everyone was away except for Max and Billy.Since Max showed Billy what porn is,the two of them have watching it together when they were the only ones home.Today,though,Henry had come over and they were all jerking off in Max's lair until Billy had an idea.

"You know what we should do?" Billy said.

"What?" Henry and Max said at the same time.

"We should do this for real." said Billy

None of them were gay and had never had sex before,so they wanted to know what it felt like.

Quickly the three of them took of there clothes and got ready.Billy was up first.

"Are you ready?" Max said knowing he would have to be very careful with Billy's small hole with Max's 9 inch dick in it.

"More than ever!"Billy exclaimed as he started sucking Henry's dick.

As Max started penetrating Billy's virgin hole Billy slightly winced in pain as he was halfway on Henry's dick.

Henry started to moan at the sight of Max's sexy fighure and that Billy mouth felt really good on his dick.

Once he felt Max's dick in his ass,Billy started getting hard and the other two noticed.

Max soon asked,"Billy are you okay?"

"Yeah" Billy said out of breath,"Go faster"

Max obliged and soon picked up speed.

Max was going in and out so fast that Billy let out a loud moan,and Max flipped Billy over on his back as he continued fucking him.

"I'm about to cum guys"Henry said in a horny voice.

"Oh,me too"replied Max.

Both Max and Henry soon came in Billy and Billy was loving every bit of it.

"I need to take a quick shower"Max said as the others nodded silently.

As he left the room Henry started talking to Billy.

"So,how did it feel?" Henry said curiously

"It was the best feeling I will ever know"

Billy replied."I just wish I could do it more"he added

"Maybe you can"Henry said seductively

"What do you mean?"Billy wondered


	2. Chapter 2

"What I mean" said Henry with a smile"What i mean is while he's away we can continue going at it.

Billy understood and without hesitation kissed Henry.

Henry was suprised yet was completely ok with it.

While making out both of them were feeling the other's smooth,slim bodies.

Billy was turned on by Henry's sexy tanned body,from his handsome face to his fit biceps to his sexy torso complete with a beautiful six pack that made Billy squirm at the sight.

Henry on the other hand loved Billy's adorable figure from his smooth chest to his cute face.

They broke the kiss and looked at the other's dick.

Billy felt inferior to Henry with his 9 inch cock compared to Billy's 5 inch cock

Henry understood though and reassured him that it will get bigger someday.

They soon got in a 69 position each sucking the other's dick

Henry was so entranced that he grabbed Billy's ass like his life depended on it.

Billy responded by using his free hand to feel against Henry's sexy abs.

Henry then stopped and said,"Now Billy your going to learn what it's like to fuck someone.

Suprised and feeling very honored quickly got up and hurriedly stuck his dick in Henry's ass.

"Ouch!" Henry said in pain

"Sorry"Billy said feeling as if he'd done something wrong.

"It's okay"Henry said,"just be careful"

Billy obliged and slowed down savoring every moment of getting to fuck Kid Danger.

Billy soon started to pick up the pace and Henry loved it.

"Go harder,harder and faster!"Henry exclaimed

Billy then started going doggy style on Henry's ass.

The sound Billy's balls hitting Henry's could be heard from where Max was.

"What's that sound"Max wondered.

He turned off the shower and,without putting on clothes,went down to his room and saw Henry and Billy.

"Max!"Billy shouted.

"Oh,no"Henry said thinking he'd get punched for doing this.

"Why are you guys stopping"Max said

"What?"Henry said suprised

"I'm definitely joining in on this"Max said excitedly.

"Really!!"Billy said happily

Max responded by sliding his dick into Billy's ass while Billy was still fucking Henry.

"Oh,Max you're so hot"Billy said

"You too Billy"Max said very wierded out.

Just as he finished saying that Henry let out part of a loud moan,but it was muffled by him biting down on the bed sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as they were getting comfortable there was a ringing of the door bell followed by a knock at the door.

"Oh no"Max said worriedly.

"Billy do something,use your powers"Henry said very hurriedly.

Billy quickly used his super speed to quickly make every part of the house clean including a note that said that Max and Billy had gone to the amusement park.

He also quickly ran Henry and Max to a secret abandoned shack he found one day that no one else knows about.

"What is this place Billy?"Max said in awe.

"It's an abandoned shack I found a few months ago"he said,"I come here sometimes to be alone"

"Or jack off"Henry said jokingly.

"Well this is cool"Max said,"but we should get back to business.

He and Henry quickly took off the clothes that Billy had put on them when they left the house.

"You joining us Billy"Henry said wondering why Billu hadn't stripped his clothes off yet.

"Nah,I need to check on something first"Billy replied

He quickly sped away with dust kicking up behind him.

"Whatever"Max said as he started kissing Henry.

Henry thenstarted to give Max a blowjob.

"Uuuhhh"Max moaned"Wait we need something comfortable"

Henry obliged moving Max to the conviently placed bed in the shack.

As Max layed down on the bed Henry resumed his blowjob.Moving his mouth up and down along Max's dick.

Henry used his free hand to feel Max's chest and abs making both of them moan slightly.

As Henry was still doing a great job on Max's dick,Max looked over and saw an 8 inch dildo poking out of a drawer.

"Why would that be there?"Max said in his head.

He got up and picked it up.

"What do you plan on using that for?"Henry said

"I think you know"Max replied.

"Yeah,I know,I'm just not confident that I'm ready"

"You're ready"Max said

Soon Both him and Henry were on the bed with Henry's backside in front of Max

Max started making out with Henry to help comfort him for what's to come.

Henry put his right arm around Max touching his back and his left arm started to jack off Max's dick.

Max then inserted the dildo into Henry's ass.

"Ohhh"Henry let out a huge moan

Max then placed his free hand across Henry's chest feeling around playing with Henry's nipples and running his arm across his abs.

Soon Billy raced back in saying,"All Clear"

"All Clear,what?"Max replied

"The reason I left was to make sure no one was in this area and no one is?"

He then said,"I see you found the dildo that was here when i found this place"

"Shut up and join us"Henry said

Billy obliged practically tearing off his clothes and started sucking off Henry and jacking off himself.

Then Henry said"It's your turn to get fucked Max"

"Wait,what?!"

"Come on,you're the only one of us who hasn't had a dick in his ass yet."

"Henry's right"Billy said.

"Fine I'll do it"Max said disgracefully but partly still excited to be fucked.

Billy got by Max's mouth and Max started sucking him off.

Henry then inserted his dick into Max's ass,but as an added bonus also slipped the dildo in and Max didn't seem to mind

Both Henry and Billy were fucking Max as fast as they can and came in Max.

Then got their clothes dropped Henry off and Billy and Max went back home.


End file.
